


Color

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: col·or (n.)- the property possessed by an object of producing different sensations on the eye as a result of the way the object reflects or emits lightex.Doyoung tried to convince himself that the sudden color in his cheeks was from the windchill.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This one isn’t focused on the dreamies technically, so I think I’ve made true on my promise. However, I’m dying for this comeback as I’m sure you all are, too. Hopefully, this can quench your thirst for now. Please enjoy! -atlus

If someone had ever told Doyoung he would be out in freezing temperatures at nine in the morning, he would have laughed in their face. 

However, as his boots crunched in the settling snow, he was not laughing at all.

It wasn’t his fault. Of course it wasn’t, why would he  _ choose  _ to do something so stupid? If anything, it was the silver-haired man standing next to him that was to blame. Jungwoo was too caring for his own good; his gullibility paired with the dreamies’ ability to guilt trip others had gotten them into the mess of the century.

_ “It’s so cold,” Chenle whined, “and I’m so thirsty.” _

_ Donghyuck nodded, his body draped across the practice room floor. “Same,” he groaned, “if I can’t drink a coffee in the next five seconds I will literally die.” His limbs flailed around like he was having a sudden temper tantrum. _

_ “Then go get some coffee,” Doyoung said bluntly, obviously not falling for the boys’ silly game. _

_ Renjun pouted. “But we have practice,” he explained, “we can’t leave for hours.” _

_ Doyoung scoffed and turned away, but Jungwoo looked genuinely upset in the seat next to him. “Aw, you poor babies,” he said, clutching his chest like his heart ached, “we could go get you some coffee. Right, hyung?” _

_ “What?” _

_ The boys all jumped from the floor, excitement filling their eyes. “Yes, please!” They all cried. _

_ Jungwoo stood up and grabbed Doyoung’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go,” he instructed, dragging the elder out the door before he had the chance to protest. _

“Don’t you love the snow, hyung?” Jungwoo asked, his eyes wandering around to examine the winter landscape.

Doyoung frowned. “No, I like the warmth of my bed.”

The younger elbowed him with a light laugh. “It’s pretty, though,” he argued, “and besides, you’ll get to have a warm cup of coffee soon.” The elder didn’t answer, but he was looking forward to a steaming drink.

The two continued walking for some time, Jungwoo making comments about the scenery every now and then. To Doyoung, it was almost cute; he was like a child seeing snow for the first time, the way his eyes lit up with every corner they turned. He wondered if anyone around realized how old Jungwoo really was.

“Ah, Doyoungie,” Jungwoo said, shaking the elder out of his thoughts by putting a hand on his shoulder, “there’s the coffee house.” He pointed across the street to a small, homey cafe. As much as Doyoung dreaded being outside, being inside of the building didn’t seem like it would be half bad. He was always a sucker for quaint cafes.

Jungwoo grabbed Doyoung’s hand as they crossed the street, not allowing him to pull away. “We have to be safe,” he explained, though he was sporting a toothy grin. 

A bell sounded when they opened the door to the cafe. There were many people inside conversing and sipping out of stark white coffee mugs, their coats shedded and draped over any available chair. Doyoung entered the line, Jungwoo following close behind.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked, not taking his eyes off the menu.

Jungwoo tilted his head to examine the lighted board in front of him. “Ah, that’s hard,” he replied, “let me think.”

“You don’t have much time,” the elder muttered, “so, maybe think fast.”

Jungwoo let out a chuckle along with his classic seal clap. Doyoung attempted to hold his lips in a firm line, not wanting to encourage the younger anymore. However, a smile managed to slip by and he quickly covered his mouth.

“Hyung, you can’t hide from me,” he said, wagging his finger. He reached out to tug on Doyoung’s arm, but he was swatted away. Suddenly, the two were play fighting in the middle of the line, laughter filling the tight quarters.

“Excuse me,” a voice called out, “I can help whoever is next.”

Doyoung quickly gathered himself and walked up to the counter, Jungwoo attached to his hip. He looked up at the menu and attempted to order, but he suddenly clammed up; what did the dreamies want? Did he ever even  _ ask  _ before they left?”

Before he could make a fool of himself, however, Jungwoo took over. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said, “we’ll have two black coffees, one americano, one…” Doyoung watched in amazement as the younger ordered without a single slip of the tongue. “Oh, Doyoungie, what do you want?”

“Oh, um…” he gulped, “whatever you’re having is fine.” He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t want to be there in the first place. He tried not to think about it as he and Jungwoo scooted over to wait for their large order to be filled.

The coffees came out one by one, slowly piling up on the counter. Soon enough, all nine drinks were accounted for. The two arranged the cups in drink carriers and piled them in their arms; Doyoung ended up with two full drink carriers, while Jungwoo only carried his own cup. As they left the cafe, he continued to offer his help to the elder.

“It’s fine,” Doyoung insisted, “I like carrying them. They’re warming up my hands.”

“It has gotten colder,” Jungwoo replied, a pout forming across his lips, “I don’t like it. Keep me warm, hyung.” He leaned in and nuzzled his nose into Doyoung’s neck, his hot breath melting the elder’s skin.

Doyoung tried to convince himself that the sudden color in his cheeks was from the windchill.

“You’re so warm,” Jungwoo spoke, tickling Doyoung without effort, “how do you manage?”

He swallowed hard. “I’m not sure. I’m just bundled up, I guess.” It was true. He did have a scarf and a nice pea coat. That didn’t change the fact that he was entirely disheveled with Jungwoo’s face in the crook of his neck.

Finally, Jungwoo pulled away, his face looking a bit pink. “Thank you for coming with me,” he said with a smile, “I like being with you, hyung.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile back, as hard as he fought the urge. “I like being with you, too, Jungwoo.” He bumped the younger, causing him to giggle and bump back

It wasn’t long before Jungwoo’s arm slipped around Doyoung’s shoulders. Though Doyoung couldn’t return the favor, he leaned into Jungwoo for both support and warmth. The two walked in silence, the only sound being the crunching snow under their synchronized feet. Doyoung started to feel warm, both inside and out.

“Those children better appreciate this damn coffee,” he said, though it was muffled by Jungwoo’s coat.

Maybe being out in the cold wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.


End file.
